Baile Escolar
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Va a haber un baile escolar y Nana está luchando contra sus sentimientos, aquellos que siente por un chico llamado Rito y que forman parte de su corazón. One Shot. RitoxNana.


**Hola amigos, jaja lamento no haber actualizado el fanfic de To Love Ru. Bueno, sé que muchos han esperado continuación, pero he trabajado en esta historia desde diciembre del año pasado. ¿Recuerdan del One Shot de Nana y Rito? Pues es este, y pase mucho tiempo viendo cómo podría hacerlo. La verdad no tenía idea, pensaba hacer un Lemon, pero dije** " _Es Nana, no es ni Lala, Momo, Yami, Kotegawa ni mucho menos Némesis como para hacer una historia con está temática._ " **Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas y no sabía qué implementar así que decidí tomar un descanso y por fin he terminado.**

Espero que les guste el One-Shot.

* * *

 **Baile Escolar.**

¿Un baile? –

En la Tierra, en cierta ciudad de Japón, estaba una chica de cabellera rosa amarrada en dos coletas junto a su mejor amiga de cabello rojo quien estaba chupando su típica paleta. La primera era Nana Astar Deviluke, quien tenía una papeleta en sus manos donde decía que en la escuela habría un baile para los de su año.

¿Por qué un baile? – Preguntó la otra chica quien miraba curiosa. Su nombre era Mea, hermana menor de cierta asesina que por hoy no aparecerá… tal vez sí. - ¿Acaso es otra jugarreta del Director? – Pensaba ella mientras se imaginaba al director tomando fotos de las chicas.

Nana al imaginarse eso se puso morada. Ella no deseaba esas cosas pervertidas en su mente. Mea la miro de reojo y se le ocurrió una idea para una broma.

Lo bueno es que no dice que debemos de invitar a un chico de nuestra edad. – Ante eso, la atención de Nana fue captada por Mea quien sonreía.

Acaso… ¿vas a invitar a alguien mayor? – Preguntó la princesa un tanto confundida mientras Mea reía y lamía su paleta.

No sé, tal vez "él" no desee ir o tal vez "ella" ya lo reclamó. – Expresó Mea mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando que Nana procesará la información.

A la mente de la princesa, llegó la imagen del único hombre al que Mea le tenía cierto interés y que podría ser proclamado por una chica de su edad… otra princesa como ella. Sus manos formaron puños mientras se imaginaba a una bestia alegremente con una hermosa princesa de cabello rosa igual a ella, pero corto.

Mea abrió los ojos, mirando a Nana quien poseía un aura aterradora.

¿Tú tienes a alguien especial? – Preguntó la Mea en un intento de bajarle su estado de enojo.

Ante aquello, la princesa se le vino el recuerdo de aquella vez en que Mea y ella pelearon, siendo Yuki Rito quien le consoló con un abrazo. Él le abrazó, dejando que llorará, no sin cuidarla y decirle que todo estará bien. Él le ha apoyado siempre, pese a todo lo que ella le ha hecho.

Una sonrisa apenas visible apareció en el rostro de Nana mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su pecho, para ser más exactos, a la zona del corazón.

"Nana" – Pensó Mea, mientras veía a su amiga quien estaba con una mirada perdida por aquellos recuerdos. – "No necesito hacer uso del Trans para saber que esa persona es nuestro senpai." – Pensaba la hermana menor de cierta asesina famosa que apareció en otro manga.

.

La princesa Nana llegó a la casa donde ella se quedaba junto a sus dos hermanas. Ella se despidió de Mea momentos antes. Al ingresar, como ya era de costumbre, se quitó los zapatos y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto hasta que una voz conocida le llamó.

¿Nana? – Aquella voz dulce y angelical era la de su hermana mayor quien bajaba las escaleras.

Hola Ane-ue – Saludo Nana a su hermana mayor como siempre.

Me enteré que los de su generación van a tener un baile escolar. – Comentó Lala alegre mientras Nana sudaba de nerviosismo al ver la emoción en los ojos de su hermana mayor. – Tal parece que es una gran oportunidad para que te diviertas como las chicas de tu edad, tal vez con tus amigas. –

Ante eso Nana sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón, hay cosas que no sabía su hermana.

Probablemente hasta puede que haya un chico quien desee salir contigo esa noche. – Un chico… Lala no sabía que Nana formó un par de puños. – De seguro, al igual que Momo, ya debes de tener muchos pretendientes detrás de ti. –

Las intenciones de su hermana no eran malas, ella lo sabía. Nana apretó sus dientes mientras la imagen de su hermana menor aparecía rodeada de muchos chicos. Pero más que nada, entre esos chicos aparecía aquella maldita Bestia a quien odiaba… odiaba ver feliz con Momo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odiaba ver a su hermana junto a Rito? Fácil, ella amaba al joven. Sí, esa era la respuesta más sencilla. No había otra cosa, ella amaba a mucho al joven, él es su primer amor.

No tengo. – Fue todo lo que dijo Nana mientras miraba casi baja al suelo. – Disculpa hermana, pero no me siento bien. – Se disculpó para posteriormente subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Nana. – Expresó Lala preocupada por el ánimo de su hermana menor.

.

La segunda princesa estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus piernas. Ella no quería portarse de esa manera con su hermana mayor quien siempre le ha cuidado, pero el simple hecho de pensar que siempre ha sido Momo quien se ha llevado la atención de todos, la ponía triste.

¿Por qué siempre Momo? – Ella amaba a su hermana, pero siempre fue la preferida. – Mamá le concedió el capricho de su plan y papá la dejo estar en la Tierra. Ane-ue siempre le presta atención y Rito… siempre hace todo por verla feliz. –

Nana sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

Tonto… estúpido Rito… - Decía ella de manera entre cortada intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. - ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? – decía ella mientras pasaba una de sus manos intentando limpiar aquellas gotas saladas que descendían por sus mejillas.

Tal vez porque siempre has sido muy cerrada. –

Nana abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz conocida por ella. Alzo su mirada para ver a la hermana menor de Rito parada sosteniendo una bandeja con galletas y té.

Mikan. – Nombró Nana mientras Mikan ponía la bandeja en el escritorio que poseía la peli rosa. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Nana aún triste.

Bueno, te vi corriendo a tu cuarto como si tu vida dependiera de ello. – Comenzó a relatar Mikan mientras se sentaba a lado de la princesa. – Y después Lala me contó un poco lo que paso, al parecer está muy preocupada por ti. – Ante eso la princesa no pudo evitar sentirse peor al saber que preocupó a su hermana.

Lo… -

No pidas perdón. – Cortó Mikan a Nana. – No te servirá de nada, no hiciste nada malo. – Una sonrisa comprensiva se formó en el rostro de la castaña. La de oji violeta le miro y supo que ella no se iría hasta que los ánimos de la princesa regresaran a cómo eran antes.

¿Lo amas? – La princesa no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder ante la pregunta de la castaña. - ¿Amas mucho a mi Onii Chan? – Preguntó ella nuevamente, hace tiempo que ella no se refería así a su hermano.

Y-Yo. – Las palabras no llegaban, era imposible para ella decirlo. Él, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, jamás negó ayudarla. – Yo… - Nana, siempre había sido de las tres hermanas la más terca y testaruda, pero también la de corazón más ingenuo.

Mikan miraba a la princesa, negó un poco ante la actitud de ella muy parecida a la de cierta rubia que se sonroja al pasar tiempo con Rito.

"Son iguales" – Pensaba la hermana mientras veía como Nana trataba de articular sus palabras. – Sabes, mejor olvidemos eso y comamos ¿te parece? – Ante eso Nana aceptó, un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Nana había llegado a la casa. Ella estaba acostada en la cama mirando al techo, pensando en el baile y en como disculparse con su hermana. La verdad, Mikan se ha convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y pensar que en verdad terminaría amando al futuro esposo de su hermana mayor, era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

A esto se refería mamá. – Dijo ella mientras miraba su techo, observando mientras analizaba la situación. – Mamá dijo que terminaría enamorándome de la persona que menos esperaba. –

La princesa buscaba la manera de disculparse y más que nada, lograr salir de su habitación sin pena. Ella sabía que si bajaba ahora se encontraría con él, esa bestia. El simple hecho de imaginarlo y verlo le causaba un rubor en sus mejillas. Ella agitó su cabeza de lado y lado para evitar pensar en él.

No debo de pensar en una bestia como él. – Se dijo a sí misma mientras salía de su habitación. – Tal vez Mamá estaba equivocada, yo no puedo estar enamorada de prometido de Ane eu, él es una bestia… - Ella bajaba las escaleras con cuidado mientras sus ojos analizaban el lugar.

¿Nana? – De repente la princesa se giró para ver a su hermana quien traía las manos en su espalda.

Lala. – La segunda princesa bajo la cabeza debido a lo apenada que estaba. – Yo… -

Nana. – Le interrumpió Lala mientras miraba seria a su hermanita. – Quiero hablar contigo. –

.

Ambas princesas estaban en el cuarto de Yuuki Rito sentadas en la cama del mismo. Nana estaba un poco nerviosa por esto pese a que ella ya había estado antes en el cuarto con su hermana o cuando despertaba a Rito.

Nana, ¿somos hermanas? – Preguntó la mayor a su pequeña hermana quien asintió.

Por supuesto que sí. – Dijo ella con una gran admiración en su voz.

Entonces ¿confías en mí? – Preguntó Lala mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermana quien se sorprendió por tal pregunta. - ¿Confías en mí, Nana? –

La de coletas bajo la mirada.

Sí. – Respondió Nana apenada. Ya estaba más o menos sabiendo a dónde iría la conversación.

Entonces, ¿qué te molestó? – La princesa podría ser infantil y todo, pero cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, haría todo para verles felices. – Dime Nana, ¿desde cuándo amas a Rito? –

Con una sonrisa llena de felicidad que sería imposible de creer por la seriedad que poseía hace unos momentos.

¿Qué dices Ane-eu? Y-Yo no amo a esa bestia. – Decía con nerviosismo en su voz y con un evidente rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. La princesa Lala negaba por la actitud de su pequeña hermana. De verdad quería ayudarla con su pequeño problema de amor. - ¿Por qué crees que me gusta? – Preguntó Nana mientras con sus manos tomaba la sábana de la cama.

Bueno, pues encontré esto en uno de los libros de Rito que nunca lee. – En eso saco sus D-Dial y oprimiendo unas teclas, salió un libro de Química avanzada. Nana miraba con un pequeño temor en los ojos aquel libro. Lala lo abrió hojeando hasta que se detuvo en una página dónde había una hoja doblada. – Sabes, cuando iba a tener el examen de química, me topé con esta hoja. –

El rubor de Nana se hacía más visible.

¿Es tu letra? – Preguntó Lala seria mientras la hermana desviaba la mirada para abajo.

Sí. – Respondía Nana mientras un sentimiento de culpa invadía su alma. ¿Era correcto amarlo? Su hermana no dijo nada, eso le daba un poco de temor. – Yo lo escribí. –

¿Te gusta?... No, mejor dicho ¿lo amas? – Preguntó la mayor mientras notaba como temblaba su hermana quien asintió apenas. – Eso me hace muy feliz, Nana. –

Nana no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Me hace tan feliz saber eso. – De un momento a otro, Nana se encontraba rodeada por los brazos Ane-ue quien frotaba sus mejillas con las de ella ante la felicidad que sentía al ver a su hermana crecer. – Eso significa que quieres ir al baile con él, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lala mientras Nana se sonrojaba ante la posibilidad de estar con Rito.

Estoy muy feliz por ti. – Grito Lala.

¿Enserio? – Nana preguntó con algo de duda.

Por supuesto que sí hermanita. –

¿No estás molesta? –

Para nada Nana. – Respondió la mayor mientras veía los ojos brillantes de Nana. – Sí algo sé, es que mientras tengas sentimientos puros hacia Rito, no me molestaría compartirlo. –

Pero él es tu prometido, no es correcto. – Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los hermosos ojos de la princesa. – No es correcto que yo, Momo o nadie más ame a Rito. No debemos hacerlo. –

Lala miró a su hermanita mientras le daba una sonrisa comprensiva, ella aún se le dificultaba expresarse en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Nana, ¿lo amas? – Preguntó Lala mientras tomaba a Nana de los hombros.

Sí. –

Entonces sé feliz. – Dijo Lala para después secar las lágrimas de su hermana y darle un afectuoso abrazo. – Sé que a él le encantará ir al baile con una chica tan bonita como tú. –

Nana se aferró a Lala como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ella lloró un poco más, estaba asustada de que su hermana le odiase.

¿De verdad crees… crees que él quiera ir? – Preguntaba Nana.

Sí, estoy segura que él amará estar en un baile contigo. –

.

¿Un baile? – Preguntaba Rito quien estaba con su hermana menor en la cocina.

Así es, deberías de ir al baile de los de primer año. – Expresaba Mikan quien sostenía a Celine felizmente en sus brazos. – Dicen que será muy hermoso. –

Ah ya, Momo me comentó algo al respecto. – El castaño recordó como la princesa menor estaba entusiasmada por aquel baile celebrado entre los de nuevo ingreso.

Por cierto, ¿qué opinas de Nana? – Preguntaba la castaña mientras disimulaba su curiosidad.

¿Qué opino de Nana? ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó Rito mientras lavaba los platos y secaba los que ya estaban limpios.

Bueno, es que siempre hablas muy bien de Lala, Haruna y hasta de Momo como de Yami y no olvidemos que quieres mucho a Némesis. – Mikan veía de reojo a su hermano quién se detuvo por un instante. Desde que Némesis entro en sus vidas para estar con Rito, su hermano ha madurado. – "Rito… ella te ama mucho como yo." –

Pues… la verdad Nana… - Rito no sabía que contestar la verdad.

.

¿Qué no vaya al baile? –

Momo estaba en su habitación, la menor de las hermanas estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras su hermana mayor, Lala, estaba rogándole que no fuera al baile.

Por favor Momo, te lo ruego. – Decía ella poniendo una cara de súplica graciosa.

Sí, pero por qué no debería de ir. – Preguntó la de cabello corto a su hermana quien se sentó a lado de ella.

Amas a Rito, ¿no es así? – Inició Lala mientras recibía un sí por su hermana. – Sé de tu plan Harem. –

Ante eso Momo se quedó sorprendida. Si bien, su hermana hablaba sobre casarse y toda la cosa, ella jamás pensó que sabría sobre el plan harem de ella. La menor no sabía qué decir, estaba sorprendida de que su hermana mayor lo supiera, aunque, no es la única en saberlo.

Sé que amas mucho a Rito, y sé que deseas estar con él siempre tanto como yo. – Dijo Lala.

Yo… - Momo bajo la cabeza y formó un par de puños.

Momo, eres mi hermana y sé que tus intenciones son buenas. –

Pero Onee Sama. –

¿Quieres mucho a Nana? – Preguntó la mayor a Momo quién se sorprendió por la pregunta.

Por supuesto que sí hermana. –

Nana, es un poco cerrada con sus sentimientos, ¿no crees? –

Sí, pero ella… –

La hermana gemela de Nana se dio cuenta de algo. Después de haber sido muy testaruda respecto a su plan, se quedó ciega con respecto a sus sentimientos. Ella veía más por sí misma que por lo demás. Lala sonrió levemente, su hermana se estaba dando cuenta de que aquella persona caprichosa y orgullosa amaba a su amado.

El amado de ambas.

Ella amaba a Rito-San.

Siempre la molestaba con respecto a sus sentimientos. – Dijo Momo mientras sonreía tristemente. – Y jamás me di cuenta que ella también le amaba como yo. –

Momo. –

La hermana mayor se acercó a la tercera princesa, abrazándola cosa que imitó la hermana. Momo sabía que su hermana a veces era infantil, pero era como su segunda madre cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre hablaba con ella en caso de sentirse mal o cuando una duda le surgía.

Nana por otro lado, respetaba mucho a Lala, ella le decía Ane eu de cariño como respeto. Ella jamás era más cercana a Lala con respecto a cómo se sentía. Nana siempre se apoyaba en su madre, para ella la madre de las tres era la persona que más confianza le generaba y no estar con ella pudo ser un peso en ella.

Momo veía a Lala como su mamá. No en el sentido como tal, sino que ella era igual a su madre. Era hermosa, carismática, pero sobre todo lo demás ella era muy cariñosa. Las amaba a ambas.

Onee Sama. –

¿Qué pasa Momo? –

¿Crees que Nana ame ir con Rito-San? –

Por supuesto. –

Entonces debemos de ayudarla con su imagen. ¿No crees? –

.

Nana tenía más hambre, esas galletas no eran suficiente para ella. En verdad quería comer algo más que aquella comida. La princesa decidió bajar y tratar de buscar algún refrigerio o de paso ver si Mikan cocinó algo. La peli rosa no quería encontrarse con su hermana eso es seguro.

De repente alguien toco a su puerta.

La chica de coletas se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse después a sus hermanas.

Lala, Momo. – Dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.

Hola hermanita. – Contestó Momo feliz mientras ingresaba a la habitación de su adorada hermana mayor.

Lala por su lado ingresó con un par de bolsas muy grandes. Nana no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada ya que de todos modos ambas ya estaban adentro de su habitación. ¿Qué hacían ambas ahí? ¿Por qué traían aquellas bolsas? La curiosidad de la princesa subía más y más.

Bueno Nana, ¿qué te parece prepararte para el baile? – La nombrada parpadeo un par de veces por tal pregunta.

Ane-eu ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Nana con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Momo negaba con la cabeza por la poca autoestima que tenía Nana respecto a sí misma.

El baile escolar al que asistirás con Rito-san, ¿cuál más? – Expresó Momo y antes de que su hermana gemela pudiera decir algo con respecto a lo mucho que odia a esa bestia. – No me vengas con cosas de que odias a Rito, ya que de las tres eres la que más desea tener una velada con él. –

Nana no pudo decir nada, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos provocando una risa por parte de Lala.

Vamos a hacer que esta noche sea tu noche. – Expresó Lala sacando un hermoso vestido rojo de una de las bolsas.

Nana estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a sus hermanas haciendo esto por ella. Una gran sonrisa se formó en ella hasta que de pronto puso atención a lo dicho por su hermana.

¡¿Está noche?! – Gritó Nana.

Sí, ¿no sabías? – Preguntó Momo a su hermana que negó con la cabeza. – Pasas todo el tiempo con Kotegawa y no prestaste atención a la fecha del baile. –

Nana se sonrojo de vergüenza, en verdad debería de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Momo se dio una palmada en su rostro mientras se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que esto lo hacía por su hermana.

Bueno, entonces debemos iniciar con arreglar tu cabello. – Dijo Momo mirando a Nana.

¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? – Preguntó la segunda princesa sacando un suspiro de parte de Momo mientras Lala solo reía y sacaba más vestidos, así como zapatos y accesorios para que su hermana luzca como la princesa que es.

.

Ya eran las 6:00 p.m., y Yuuki Rito estaba vestido con un traje negro formal sosteniendo un ramo de rosas escogidas personalmente por su hermana menor. Estaba nervioso esperando en la sala de su casa, un sonrojo evidente estaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo llegó a esto?

Flashback.

 _Nana es muy alegre y fuerte. – Respondió Rito a su hermana quien negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué opinas de ella como mujer? – Preguntó la castaña sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras veía a su dulce hermano mayor._

 _Bueno, ella es… linda. – Dijo él, expresando lo último en voz baja y con algo de timidez sin poder ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Ella es tierna a su manera. –_

 _Mikan sonrió mientras veía a su hermano, ella quería saber esto. La castaña lograría que ambos chicos se llevaran bien y de paso ayudar a la princesa Momo en su loco plan, aunque sea por una vez con tal de ver a Nana feliz de manera sincera._

 _¿Te gusta? – Aunque arriesgada la pregunta, Mikan decidió soltarla._

 _Rito tuvo un mayor sonrojo, para después negarlo torpemente. Ella sabía que en parte a su hermano le atraía Nana, no por su cuerpo, sino por aquellos sentimientos que tiene la princesa._

 _¿P-por qué preguntas esas cosas Mikan-chan? – Exclamó el castaño un poco molesto para ver como su hermanita soltaba una pequeña risa._

 _Porque te gusta como es Nana, te gusta verla feliz, aunque eso signifique que te mate cada día. – Respondió Mikan mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba con Rito para abrazarlo por el cuello. – Tú fuiste quien la consoló cuando Mea y ella discutieron, no te importo que te fuera a golpear si ibas a su habitación sin permiso para ingresar a su safari virtual. –_

 _No es como tú piensas, yo sólo… no quería verla triste. – Comentó Rito recordando aquel abrazo y como ella lloró junto a él, sintiendo la protección que le brindaba aquella muestra de amor de parte de Rito._

 _Esa noche, ella salió de su cuarto para ir contigo a dormir. – Dijo Mikan dejando de abrazar a Rito quien se impresiono por eso. – Yo bajé por un vaso de agua y vi como salía con su almohada a tu cuarto. Pensé en ese momento que sería lo mejor, pero como siempre Lala y Momo se adelantaron a ir contigo. –_

 _Ante eso Rito estaba asombrado, ¿Nana quería dormir junto a él esa noche?_

 _Jamás le pregunté si quería dormir contigo. Confío más en ella que en Momo-Chan. – Expresó Mikan para abrazar a su hermano quien se había levantado de su silla. - ¿Puedes acompañarla al baile? –_

 _Mikan. – Rito estaba procesando esto que le acaba de decir su hermana, pero si era así, Nana sufría por dentro y todo podría ser su culpa. – Iré con Nana al baile. –_

Fin del Flashback.

Rito no podía dejar de pensar el cómo surgió todo esto. Estaba feliz, en el fondo él estaba contento y no podía negarlo. La chica con la que bailaría esta noche era una muy especial para él, era Nana Astar Deviluke, una hermosa princesa con un carácter fuerte pero que al final era una dulce chica.

Rito. – La voz de Lala saco al chico de sus pensamientos quien miró a la mayor de las tres hermanas feliz. - ¿Estás listo?

El castaño sólo asintió.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su voz se apagó. Las mejillas de él comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí mientras su vista se fijaba en algo o mejor dicho en alguien.

Había ingresado a la sala nada más y nada menos que la princesa Nana, quien hacía honor a su título. La chica tenía el cabello suelto dejando ver lo largo que estaba y totalmente arreglado. Tenía maquillaje, en tonos favorecedores a su piel y sus tiernos labios brillaban como nunca antes. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo sin hombros con un detalle en forma de corazón el pecho, así como un cinturón color negro que lo sujetaba. Pulseras de color negro adornaban ambas muñecas de la chica y unas sandalias de color rojo de tacón la hacían lucir alta además de mostrar mejor su figura.

Rito podría jurar que frente a él estaba un bello ángel.

¿Qué opinas Rito-San? – Sacándolo de sus pensamientos vio a Momo atrás de su hermana quien miro al suelo por lo apenada que estaba. - ¿Nana se ve hermosa no es así? –

Rito no podía decir nada, para él eso era poco.

Nana noto esto pensando en que Rito no le gusto verla así. Tal vez esto era un error.

Ella era fea.

Él jamás se fijaría en ella.

Es más que eso. – Respondió Rito sin pensarlo.

Mikan quien había estado en la cocina, escuchó todo y no pudo evitar sonreír por su hermano mayor.

Nana miró inmediatamente a Rito viendo a sus ojos, el chico noto esto y no pudo evitar ver los de ella. Él miraba esos violetas de ella, ella miraba los marrones de él. Rito después decidió entregarle aquel ramo de rosas.

¿Son para mí? – Preguntó Nana, pensando en que la pregunta que hizo era tonta.

Momo reía a lo bajo mientras Lala y Mikan se emocionaban por la escena.

Sí, son para ti Nana-chan. – Dijo el chico entregándole las rosas y sonrojándola por lo dicho.

Gracias. – Nana las tomo estando feliz por el detalle que le dio Rito.

Par de enamorados, deben irse ya casi es hora del baile. – Dijo Momo interrumpiendo aquella escena tan bella. – Por favor Rito-San, trae temprano a Nana a casa y no hagan cosas pervertidas a menos que sea en privado. –

Mikan se negó con la cabeza mientras Lala reía por eso. Por el lado de la pareja estaban más que rojos, más que el vestido de Nana y las rosas. Momo sonreía tiernamente a su hermana y al chico que más ama y después de despedirse de las demás decidieron ir al baile.

Nos vemos, diviértanse. – Despidió Lala parada en la puerta.

Nos vemos Lala. – Se despidió Rito tomando a Nana de la mano.

Nos vemos Ane-eu, Momo, Mikan. – Expresó Nana alegre para después darse cuenta que Rito la tomó de la mano.

.

Rito y Nana se encontraban de camino a la fiesta. Sin duda estaban felices ambos por ir. Nana sabía que esta oportunidad no se repetiría dos veces, así que vio que este era el mejor momento. No había vuelta atrás. Ella paro en seco llamando la atención de Rito para después soltar el agarre.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el castaño confundido.

La peli rosa que tenía el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos veía al con unos ojos llenos de ternura al castaño.

Rito. – Dijo ella mientras veía como el chico le miraba preocupada.

Su corazón se aceleraba, ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez no era experta en esto, pero quería hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

¿Qué pasa Nana? – A Rito le preocupaba cada vez más la actitud de su amiga. Esto no era común en ella. – Vamos Nana, puedes confiar en mí. –

La princesa miró al suelo. Ella sabía que esto sería mejor después del baile, pero quería saberlo antes.

Rito, cuando nos conocimos, yo fui muy grosera. He sido muy grosera contigo. Siempre te insulto y te lastimo. – Nana alzo la mirada mostrando unos ojos brillantes, Rito conocía esta mirada, esa mirada llena de tristeza de ella. – Siempre que te veo con otras chicas, me molesta lo que haces, odio verte haciendo eso. –

Rito iba a decir algo, pero notó una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro.

Yo no pensé decirte esto, jamás lo imaginé decirlo. Desde el día en que Mea y yo peleamos, tú fuiste quien me busco cuando nadie más lo hizo, tú comprendiste mi corazón cuando nadie más lo hizo y me ofreciste el cariño que tanto buscaba. – Unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre las rosas; lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Nana mientras esa sonrisa seguía presente. – Cuando te veo con Momo, siento un enojo muy grande a la vez tristeza. Sé que tú amas a Haruna-san y sé que amas a Ane-eu. Sé que quieres mucho a Momo, Némesis, Yami, Mea… -

Rito veía como los bellos ojos de su acompañante se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lágrimas que no deberían de caer.

Lágrimas llenas de tristeza.

Lágrimas que pedían amor.

Yo quiero… - Para Nana esto era lo más difícil. Ella sabía que por todo lo que ha hecho, tal vez él no la ame, pero quería escuchar la respuesta y terminar con todo este remolino de emociones en su corazón. – Quiero saber qué significo para ti. –

Rito se sorprendió. Él trato de decir algo, pero nuevamente las palabras no venían.

Nana miro al suelo. Ella sentía un dolor en su corazón.

Gracias Rito. – Dijo ella mientras caminaba pasando a su lado.

Todo. – Dijo él para después tomarla del brazo y mirarla de manera seria. – Significas todo. –

Nana miraba sus ojos, mostraban fuerza y cariño.

No me importa nada de eso Nana, lo que me importa es verte feliz. – Dijo Rito de manera comprensiva y soltándola para acercarse a ella y empezar a limpiarle las lágrimas. – Desde ese día comprendí como eres y no me ha importado en lo más mínimo si me golpeas o no, si me dices bestia, pervertido u otra palabra. No me importa en lo absoluta, siempre y cuando sé que estas feliz aquí con nosotros.

Nana no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas ante esas palabras.

Rito sabía que ella estaba feliz, así que le regalo una sonrisa.

Aún no terminaba.

Sé que a veces soy un tonto, lo sé, pero cuando digo que tú, Lala, Momo o las demás son todo para mí no estoy mintiendo. – Decía el chico mientras Nana miraba sorprendido, ella podía leer los corazones de los animales y en casos muy raros podría leer los corazones de las personas. – Sí algo te pasa haré todo lo posible para saber qué es y ayudarte. No me gusta verte triste, eres muy importante para mí. – Finalizó el castaño.

Nana estaba feliz, su corazón estaba feliz.

Esas palabras estaban llenas de amor y cariño para ella.

No supo en que momento, pero se encontraba a sí misma llorando en el pecho de él. Rito se sorprendió y le dio un abrazo, no quería que su compañera llorará. Nana estaba feliz por dentro, no tenía más dudas, amaba al chico que le estaba abrazando.

Nana se había enamorado de Rito.

Hey Nana. – Dijo Rito llamando la atención de la peli rosa.

¿Sí? – Preguntó ella alzando su mirada para verle y regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

Debemos ir al baile. – Expresó el castaño mientras se perdía en los ojos de la chica.

No me importa ir al baile, sólo quiero estar junto a ti. – La mirada de ella lo decía todo. Lo único que su corazón quería era estar junto al joven que se ganó su cariño.

.

 _Tal vez el amor es algo que no comprendemos, el amor toma muchas formas por lo que se puede decir que jamás sabremos como es. El cariño que las personas te brindan se puede convertir en algo cálido que tu corazón guarda y siempre aprecia. A veces duele, es cierto, pero este sentimiento que va floreciendo es una experiencia única que se debe de disfrutar._

 _Ama a tus seres queridos. Disfruta cada momento. Cuida esos bellos recuerdos._


End file.
